The University of Michigan (UM) is one of the largest and most highly ranked public universities in the country, and a major center for graduate and post-graduate research training. The Ann Arbor campus is home to 19 schools and colleges, and UM faculty and students embrace inter- and multi-disciplinary training and research. Because of this, UM typically ranks in the top five universities in total research expenditures nationally, totaling $1.24B in 2010-2011. This proposed new NIGMS T32 Postdoctoral Training Program in Anesthesiology will provide support to post-doctoral trainees interested in careers in academic anesthesiology, and who embrace the interdisciplinary nature of of our institution. This T32 will heavily borrow from the UM Clinical and Translational Sciences Award (CTSA), which has been very successful at creating a number of innovative post-doctoral training programs for translational biomedical researchers. A unique aspect of this T32 program is that our mentoring teams, curricula, and research projects emphasize that successful anesthesiology researchers need to be competent in performing (and leading) inter-disciplinary research. We envision this process involving teams of individuals who include scientists that can successfully bi-directionally translate scientific knowledge from bench to bedside to practice - and back. Thus, all of our trainees will have a program designed that will provide them a necessarily deep understanding (i.e., walk the walk) of a particular scientific discipline combined with a broad understanding (i.e., talk the talk) of the terminology and issues facing their colleagues in other disciplines and/or related to points along the translational continuum.